Jayda Idylwyld
Status: Finished Jayda Idylwyld is a female tribute from District 3. She was originally created by The Targaryen of District 4. She is a member of the Idylwyld family. Other information Tier: 'Etymology: '''Variation of the name "Jada", which means "he knows, the knowing one" or "Jade", which means "precious green stone" (reference to jade, the rock). '''Usual alliance: '''Either the Anti-Careers, an alliance comprising of any trustworthy tributes or loner. However, she will not stick with them for the entirety of the Games: eventually leaving them (but not doing anything stupid like betraying them). '''Love Interest(s) (from her backstory): '''None History 3rd Person= Jayda was born as the eldest child of Edgar Idylwyld, a pioneer of the gamemaking industry and Imelda Morrisen, the sister of an Idylwyld Milita soldier, a former victor and a programmer. She was born into the famous/infamous upper class Idylwyld family, a family that possessed as much power as The Capitol (maybe even more) -- specifically the intellectual District 3 branch. Just nine months prior, Edgar and Imelda got married. Due to her being Edgar's only progeny at the time, Jayda was named as heiress to the Idylwyld gamemaking corporation, as well as the Idylwyld Mansion of District 3. However, she could only inherit this once she was older and Edgar announced his retirement. Edgar was not a stereotypical Idylwyld. He was kind and could easily feel sympathy for others, despite the fact that he owned a large gamemaking corporation. He helped the impoverished, despised the prejudice that he faced because of his surname and he hated the actions of the violent, bloodthirsty Idylwylds. If Panem turned to rebellion, he would have no problem with becoming a rebel. However, he couldn't voice his opinions out loud due to the danger he could face (the Idylwylds have no qualms with murdering their own family members, if they showed any signs of rebellion). Imelda had a similar mindset to him, using her shy personality to disguise her views. They would teach Jayda to have the same opinion. She was also taught by them that many wanted to be an Idylwyld, and many wanted them dead. Luckily, it didn't seem like anyone wanted to kill Edgar and Imelda in District 3, because they were good people. She had a good upbringing. When Jayda turned 5, Imelda gave birth to another daughter. They named her Marie, Marie being a name associated with royalty (from the old world). Jayda, rather than being the jealous older sibling, became smitten. This was the start of a strong bond between the two. While Imelda took care of Marie, Edgar enrolled Jayda into school. Jayda was scared, but Edgar reassured her, telling her that everything was going to be okay. Edgar only seemed to be right. Although confused, she believed that she was being treated with genuine respect by teachers and students, even those who were older than her. She didn't realise that it was because of her family name. This made school life for the young girl enjoyable. It's likely that Edgar and Imelda knew that Jayda was being treated with respect due to her status as an Idylwyld, but they still managed to be happy for her. Her popularity increased. Jayda started to feel that maybe people wanted to be her friend because she was likeable. Again, this was because of her family name. Meanwhile, she also became fond of lessons (probably because she was smart). One day, she was approached by a classmate. This classmate turned out to be a girl named Callia, who was a curious girl that had a tendency of exploring (she would come to influence the person that Jayda would become heavily). She invited Jayda to come and explore something with her. Jayda willingly accepted the invite to explore and followed her to a secret library hidden within the school. She quickly befriended Callia, as she became more intrigued by the aspect of exploration and discovering new places. When they didn't explore or read in the library that they had found, they were playing on prototypes of games that Edgar had made and interacted with Marie, as she was gradually growing up. As time went on, they went on more "adventures". Jayda's intelligence was increasing, as well as her resourcefulness. However, not everything was positive. She was finally able to learn the truth as to why she was so popular - it was because she was an Idylwyld - with the help of Callia. The same applied for those who had any romantic interest in her. It was because they knew that she was an Idylwyld. She was sad to learn this at first, as she thought that people liked her for her personality. However, she was older and more intelligent by that point. Now realising the truth, Jayda decided to just stay by Callia's side. She knew that Callia didn't want to be friends with her because Jayda had influence. Reading and exploration became common for the young girl. Although they loved the person Jayda was becoming, Edgar and Imelda were worried about her safety. They wanted her to be careful, but Jayda was oblivious to the danger of her hobby. When she reached the age of nine and Marie was four (finally knowing how to walk and talk), Jayda started reading books about abandoned places throughout Panem. A lot of the places were located in the outlying districts, but she was able to find some abandoned locations in District 3. The duo agreed to start exploring at nighttime, their first location of this type of exploration being an abandoned warehouse. Jayda led Callia into the warehouse, only to discover that the warehouse was falling into disrepair. They rummaged through boxes, finding jewel necklaces. However, the jewels were not real. Despite this, Jayda still kept them for the collection she wanted to start. Callia was suddenly crushed by falling debris. Her dying wish was for Jayda to continue exploring on her behalf. Jayda promised to fulfill this, before getting out of the warehouse. Callia was no more. Even after Callia's funeral, broadcasts of what happened on The Capitol news channel and being reprimanded by her parents for her dangerous exploration, Jayda continued to explore - keeping true to her promise. She did this for eight years, while keeping her collection in a secret room. She almost died several times, and perfected the art of keeping the continued exploration a secret from her parents. By the time she reached the age of 17, she had almost explored the entirety the book of abandoned District 3 locations. There was only one place left: an abandoned cabin in the forest of District 3. Before leaving, Marie warned Jayda not to follow through with the exploration. When Jayda ignored her warning and told that she would be okay, since she had been doing it for eight years, Marie, who had grown a "talent" for predicting things correctly, informed her of a prediction that she had: this particular expedition would come to turn Jayda into a paranoid person, believing that apparitions were following her. And Marie's predictions were eerily correct, just as always. Jayda witnessed apparitions, as well as a apparition that was familiar to her - the spirit of Callia. Paranoia drove Jayda into making the spontaneous decision to volunteer for the Games, hoping that she could escape from the apparitions. |-| 1st Person= I was born on September 13th, when autumn was making it's arrival. I was born to Imelda Morrisen, the sister of one of the Idylwyld Militia soldiers, a programmer and a former victor, and Edgar Idylwyld, the founder of a gamemaking company, being their only child at the time. Just nine months before my birth, they had gotten married. At birth, I was immediately named as heiress to the (District 3) Idylwyld Mansion and my father's fortune. Thanks to my father, I was born into the prestigious and wealthy Idylwyld family, who wanted world domination. The Idylwylds are considered to be one of the most powerful families in Panem, maybe even the most powerful. We had influence over several industries. We even had influence over the government. According to my parents, there were people who wanted to be a part of the family and there were people who wanted the family dead. Luckily for me, I was born into a "branch" of the main family, located in District 3. Our branch of the family's main source of influence was over the gamemaking industry, especially due to my father being a patron of the industry, as well as founder of his own gamemaking company. Here in District 3, my family was well-liked. From what I had observed, nobody here wanted to kill us. There was a reason behind this, however. My parents were kind hearted people. They always did whatever they could to help out the district's impoverished when they were not busy. As a result, they gained an incredible amount of respect for it. My parents also disagreed with the family's goal and the actions of the majority of the family, but they concealed these personal views carefully. My parents being kind and rich meant that I had a nice upbringing. When I was five, my parents had another daughter, who they named Marie. I adored Marie upon seeing her for the first time (I still do). While my mother focused on looking after Marie, my father decided to enroll me into school. I was scared, despite Father telling me that it was going to be okay. And he was right. It was okay. At school, teachers looked at me in awe. I was confused but relieved that they were friendly, not knowing the true reason as to why they were being nice. Fellow pupils, even those who were several years older than me, respected me. Due to this, I enjoyed school. My parents were happy for me. I was becoming popular as a lot of people wanted to be my friend. I was kind to everyone so I assumed that was the reason why they wanted to be my friend. I also liked lessons. One day, a girl, who was in the same lessons as me, approached me. I learned during lessons that her name was Callia and that she was a very curious person who liked to explore. ''"Hey Jayda, wanna see something cool?" "Sure." I replied. And so I followed Callia. She led me to one of the classrooms nearby. "Well this is a nice classroom." "That's not the surprise, silly." Callia walked over to a combination lock (I didn't know that it was a combination lock at the time), which was behind the teacher's desk. I watched as Callia pressed several numbers on the lock, revealing a secret door. "Woah." "Still not the surprise." The secret door revealed a secret stone passageway, with a spiral staircase. I followed Callia down the spiral staircase to end up in what was the most incredible library I've ever seen. Chandeliers, paintings and thousands of bookcases, filled with books. "This is incredible." Callia quickly became my best friend. When we were not reading in the underground library or exploring, we were playing prototypes of games some of the employees at Father's company had made. We also played with Marie as she said her first word, 'Boo', and attempted to walk but was only able to crawl. As time went by, we went on more exciting adventures. I noticed that I had become intelligent for my age, as well as resourceful. That's when I also uncovered the truth about my family and why people liked me, with help from Callia. She told me that there were people who had a "crush" on me, but she believed that those people only liked me because of my looks and my family name. "You come from a powerful family, Jayda. The Idylwylds are powerful and influential." I was sad to learn the truth. I thought I was liked because of my personality. But at least I knew now that the only true friend that I had, who didn't want to be friends with me because of my appearance or my family name, was Callia. My love for reading and exploration was growing stronger each and every day. My parents thrived from this, but warned me to be careful too. But I was oblivious to what I was getting myself into. By the time I reached nine and Marie had turned four and could finally walk and talk, I began to read books about abandoned places in Panem. Most of the books talked about abandoned places in the outlying districts. I skipped a few pages until I reached some pages which talked about abandoned places in District 3. Me and Callia both agreed that it was time to start off our advanced nighttime exploring adventures. And the location that would kickstart this was an abandoned warehouse in the derelict part of District 3. Little did I know that that night, Callia would die. So when the time had come to go to the warehouse and see what we could uncover, we snuck out of the Mansion, whilst my parents were asleep. We had dressed in black so we could camouflage into the darkness of the night. It took us around nearly an hour but we eventually got to the abandoned warehouse. It was exactly how it looked in the book. I led Callia into the warehouse. When we had gone inside, that's when the danger was evident. It was crumbling apart bit by bit. The lights were ready to drop down from the ceiling anytime soon. Quickly, we rummaged through some untouched boxes. We found that the boxes contained diamond and sapphire necklaces. I inspected the diamonds and sapphires to see if they were real, but to my dismay they were not. But still they were the perfect beginning point to the collection I'd start. After placing two of the necklaces in my backpack, I was ready to get out of the warehouse when I heard a loud thud and... "Jay...da" I turned around to see that one of the lights had fallen down and crushed Callia. Horrified, that's when I noticed that the warehouse really was about to fall apart. I ran over to Callia and attempted to remove the light off her, but I couldn't because the light was too heavy. "Jay..da, you...have...to...go." "No Callia. I'm not leaving without you." "The..place..is...crumb..ling...apart." Callia finally managed to convince me to get out of the warehouse. But before I left, she told me that she wanted me to continue exploring for her. I acknowledged this as her dying wish and I vowed to continue exploring for her. Getting some injuries along the way, I managed to get out of the warehouse before it finally fell apart. I had the two necklaces with me. But now my best friend was gone and I was in physical and emotional pain. Panem and my parents soon found about what had happened. It was broadcasted on the Capitol news channel. After lying to Panem, telling everyone that I was fine, I had to face my parents. "Jayda, sweetheart, you could have died." "I don't want you to do this again." But I didn't intend to give exploring up. It was Callia's dying wish for me to continue exploring for her and I wanted to fulfill that wish for her, by making exploring my full time hobby. After getting my injuries tended to, I placed the necklaces in a secret room that was connected to my bedroom. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. After two hours, I finally managed to. And I had a nightmare. For the next eight years, I explored. I nearly got killed several times. But I was dedicated to fulfill Callia's dying wish. Over the years, I eventually learned how to keep my continued exploration a secret from my parents and I was hiding it well. Now 17, I had a large collection of items which I had retrieved from my explorations. I had almost explored every single District 3 location in the book that me and Callia started to read eight years back. There was just one place left, a cabin in the District 3 forest. Before I left, Marie, now 12, warned me not to follow through with the exploration. "Jayda, I love you. Mom and Dad love you. You're just putting yourself in constant danger." "Marie, I've been doing this ever since I was a young girl and you were a baby. I'm not afraid of the risk of danger anymore. I'm used to it. And I love you too." I hugged Marie and told her that I was going to be okay, but it was what she said next that worried me. I knew that Marie had grown a knack for predicting things correctly and she had confidently predicted that this next exploration wouldn't go well for me. "Jayda, there's going to be apparitions that will terrorise you during this exploration. Ghosts. And they will terrorise you so much that you'll become paranoid and you'll start believing that they're following you." And she was right. Apparitions surrounded me. I kept seeing ghosts and those ghosts continued to haunt me throughout my time at the cabin. However, the icing on the cake was one particular ghost. The ghost of a young girl. Callia... After that exploration, I became paranoid. Yes, I did explore all of the District 3 locations mentioned in the book, but now I was haunted constantly by ghosts. The only way I could escape these ghosts was to volunteer for the Games. And guess what I did? I volunteered for the Games. Personality Jayda's defining trait is that she is an extremely intelligent girl, her intelligence making her a genius (which is intimidating to some). However, she did read a lot of books, she was raised to be the heiress to a prestigious gamemaking company, one branch of potentially the most elite family in Panem, and she was born in an intelligent district, so those factors can be credited for her intelligence. She (along with the rest of her family) uses her intelligence to cover up her views of the Idylwylds and the Idylwyld family name - as she does not agree with the actions of typical Idylwylds (power-hungry and treacherous). If asked or noticed by any of them, she would say that she supports them. This is because if her true views were exposed, she and her family could be killed. Because of how well she can hide her views, Jayda's also good at hiding her feelings. She doesn't open up to strangers easily - unless her intellect advises it or it benefits her. The only person who can truly understand Jayda's feelings is Marie, her younger sister; only Marie knows that Jayda is actually miserable because of the experience she is having with apparitions (including the apparition of her childhood best friend). In front of strangers, Jayda will appear apathetic. To those that she trusts, she can be a kind person. She is not usually hostile. However, another advantage of her intelligence is that she can easily see through lies and has the instinct to defend herself - if she senses that she is in danger. However, her intelligence also clashes with her biggest flaw: her curiosity. When she is having severe hauntings from the apparitions, she tends to forget everything. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Knowledgeable, good at concealing feelings and views, weaponry (mainly the axe), running '''Weaknesses: '''Curiosity, visions (the apparitions), the conflict between intellect and superstitious side Song Inspiration Family imelda morrisen.png|Imelda Morrisen, mother edgar idylwyld.png|Edgar Idylwyld, father marie idylwyld.png|Marie Idylwyld, younger sister Trivia *Jayda has proven herself to possess secret talents in being deceitful and faking her own death - a common trope for her. *Jayda shares her middle name with Osa Johnson, an American adventurer. *Jayda is ambidextrous. *It's been confirmed that Jayda was to be the victor of The God Games (The 198th Hunger Games), making her an escapee of a games and a victor of a games. She is also the victor of the 401st Annual Hunger Games . See also Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Females Category:District 3 Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Escaped the Arena Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:Victors Category:Dual Victor